


Sunburn Galore

by TheSameEmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Big Brother Liam, Gen, M/M, Niall-centric, OT5 Friendship, One Shot, Sunburn, Take Me Home Tour, daddy direction, niam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/pseuds/TheSameEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't listen to Liam about putting on sunscreen and he faces the consequences of sunburn.</p><p>A Niam one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn Galore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update my story by Sunday but I got caught up in this and didn't want to stop writing. I don't know what this is, so enjoy the niam fluff with daddy direction Liam! Btw don't you just love that niam hugging gif <3

 

The boys almost never got a day off and if they did get one off it was spent traveling to their new location so they could perform the next night. The boys didn't mind sleeping on a bus. It was like their small home on the road and it meant a lot to Louis and Zayn as the non-stop traveling on the bus didn't bother them as much as the others.

Harry had on and off feelings about the bus he didn't necessarily dislike it, but if he was given the option to sleep in a hotel he would choose that by a mile. Niall on the other hand despised the bus. He was claustrophobic and that made spending the night in a small cramped bed very hard and extremely uncomfortable.

Niall's claustrophobia and his slight fear of the dark that he blamed on his claustrophobia kept the other boys awake also. Niall had accruing nightmares on the bus that he was trapped in a small, pitch black, corner and couldn't escape. His night terror caused him to thrash around on his bunk and normally only awoke the person either below or above him.

There were six bunks in total on the bus they normally slept on so the other three boys had decided after a few of Niall's episodes that they would sleep slept on one side and Liam took the bunk either above or bellow Niall's so only he would be awaken by the movement and noise. Liam was very easy going so he agreed with this arrangement and whenever Niall had to sleep on the bus Liam slept either under or above him because the small bunk didn't bother him much.

Since it did bother Niall though Liam made it in his best efforts to make Niall feel as at ease as possible. That meant sometimes cuddling him to sleep, making him warm milk, making sure his bunk curtain was open and leaving some sort of light on so he wouldn't get scared. Liam had in no doubt taken on the name of daddy direction because of his responsible actions and fixing the others mistakes.

Zayn was a man of few words so that made him a quiet man that didn't get into much trouble. At venues or wherever they were performing, Louis normally corrupted Zayn as his partner in crime resulting in them both getting into loads of trouble with the crew or security guards. Whenever that happened Liam was most likely their bailing them out of trouble and Zayn knew that he would always be there and that was one of the reasons he agreed to do most stuff with Louis.

Louis however would get into all this trouble regardless if Liam was there as it was just his nature and personality to play pranks and make jokes. Having Liam there with him, to help him get out of all the trouble was always a bonus to him. About half of the reason Liam had taken on the name 'daddy direction' was Louis's fault. That meant that Liam would always be there for Louis because Louis was one of the main reasons why Liam had taken on that role, and Louis knew that.

Harry had a very cheeky adorable personality and he was very cheeky with the ladies. Though he was the youngest, he was a flirt so that caused him to act more mature than he actually was. Most people took Harry as a ladies man and one to cheat but in reality he was just a very bold person that loved cuddling and Louis or Liam were ones to not deny his requests. Harry wasn't the other half of why Liam had really taken on the role of being the 'daddy' though Liam had to pay somewhat attention to him. Liam did have to get Harry out of some sticky situations that Harry had somehow managed to get himself into mostly with the crew.

Niall was obviously not the youngest as he was only about a month younger than Liam but he definitely looked and acted like the younger band mate out of the five. Niall had more fears than the other boys and he had a phobia that was serious so Liam had been the first to take on the role of making sure Niall was comfortable with everything and that hadn't really stopped over the years.

All of the boys knew that Liam was normally always the most reasonable and responsible one out of them all and he had proved it in many occasions so the boys didn't really find the need to question him. Louis on the other hand found it fun to defy Liam and sometimes just did it to have a laugh though he knew when it was time to be serious and when he should obey Liam and the crew.

* * *

 

When the boys were told that they were going to get three days off before they had to make it to their next destination in Europe they were ecstatic. They were on their second tour promoting their second album. They had worked hard non-stop and were excited to get some sort of break even though it wasn't long and was actually quite short.

"Come on boys, let's go." Liam ushered the boys out of the van motioning them to go board the plane before he could shut the car door.

"We're not late Leemo, don't get your panties in a twist." Louis teased as he jumped out of the car following behind Harry who was trailing after Zayn and Niall.

"I don't wear panties Lou." Liam shut the car door as his face flushed at just the thought. When Louis saw Liam's red face he just smirked and ran over to the stairs that lead onto the jet waiting there for Liam to follow him.

"I don't judge Payno." Louis told Liam as he climbed up the stairs and took his usual seat next to Harry and across from Zayn. Louis's comment just made Liam blush even more and shake his head at Louis's weird sense of humor. When Liam walked onto the plane, he saw Niall was sitting alone with Liam's seat wide open next to him. Niall looked like he could fall asleep any second and had his head hanging like dead weight and it looked extremely uncomfortable.

Liam went to his seat and shook Niall a bit to let him know that he was there before guiding Niall's head to his shoulder so he could rest his eyes without being unsafe and disregarding his seatbelt. Much happier with the new adjustment, Niall cuddled in close with Liam, curling up his feet so he could snuggle his head deeper into Liam's shoulder.

They stayed like this for almost the whole three or four hour flight. Liam spent it reading on his IPad with their new album playing in his ears and Niall spent it in cuddled up into Liam. Liam had noticed Niall was shivering and trying to snuggle into him closer though that was not possible. He called the attendant and got Niall a large white blanket and he immediately cuddled with that but did not move an inch away from Liam still loving the warmth the slightly older boy was giving off.

The boys had all agreed on taking the plane to Italy so they could rent a private boat that they could relax on and then go swimming in the sea. The boat was pretty big and had a reasonable amount of a shaded area and a bigger sunny area that they could lay in. Liam being the most responsible out if the bunch made sure that all the boys had their swim wear when they had packed their bags so there wouldn't be any nude pictures on the internet if the press found out where they were.

There was a bathroom on the boat so Zayn went in there while the other boys just scattered around the other area of the boat to give themselves space. Liam was the first to finish and went around to the other boys hoping that they were changed as well, mostly because even after three years he still got a bit flustered seeing the others without clothes on, though he learned to play it cool otherwise Louis's teasing would never come to an end.

"Louis make sure you put on some sunscreen." Liam rubbed in his own as he was always very careful about applying it and re applying it and he was trying to get the boys on the same routine after Harry had gotten burnt during their first year together and Louis about three months after. Zayn was the only one who hadn't gotten burnt that badly yet in their time together and Liam wasn't worried he would.

When Harry and Louis had gotten burnt in about the same time span Liam upped the amount of reminders he gave the boys so they would remember. The boys counted on him for those reminders and normally listened to them, after the horrible experience of forgetting and having Liam rub aloe on them.

"Harry you too, make sure to put some on." Liam said before grabbing his other bottler and rubbing some more onto his shoulders and arms. Liam was the type to worry about the possibilities of skin cancer or other skin related problems so he was always one to slather as much as he could on and he hoped his habits would soon rub off on the boys but for now they needed his constant reminders.

Niall on the other hand worried Liam a lot and he had tried to prevent sunburn on his babies pale Irish skin as much as much possible. Liam sometimes though it wasn't often resulted to putting it on Niall himself so he knew it was going on. Liam normally did this when he knew they were going to be out in the sun for a while and he wanted to make sure it was applied right. 

Niall's skin was very fair and was prone to getting burnt according to his mother but in his three years of being with one direction he hadn't gotten burnt yet thanks to Liam. Niall absolutely hated when Liam put his sunscreen on he would much rather do it himself but Liam thought differently.

"Niall, flower come here let me do your sunscreen today, so we know you have gotten it applied and won't be burnt for our show that's soon." Liam motioned Niall over with the bottle of sunscreen in his hand ready to be rubbed into Niall's skin. Liam almost always came up with the most sweet and ridiculous nicknames for Niall because Niall didn't mind as much as Harry or the others did.

It wasn't a recurring occasion that Liam asked Niall if he could put his sunscreen on him but Liam didn't do that for Harry and Louis and they both got burnt in seconds. It was terrible to be even the slightest bit burnt for a show because you could barely move and the boys loved fooling around during shows so Liam wanted to prevent Niall the pain Harry and Louis had to go through.

"Can't I just put it on myself? It's not like I've gotten burnt before!" Niall complained trying to convince Liam.

"Your skin is very fair love and I want to make sure you put it on right." Liam sighed though knowing his argument wasn't strong enough and that Niall was going to win this one.

"Please Lili! I promise I'll do a good enough job." Niall pleaded using his nickname for Liam hoping it would soften him so he would agree.

"Fine go ahead but if you get burnt it's on you little leprechaun." Liam threw the bottle towards Niall and he caught it one handed before leaving the room to go to the bathroom, screaming something about urgently needing a wee. Zayn, Harry, and Louis ran out towards the front of the boat where their towels were laid out with a cooler full of beers and pop, because Paul had limited them all to only three beers. Though they were all now legal in Europe, Paul wasn't so keen on their drinking even if he did allow it sometimes.

"Come on Liam! We don't want to go in the water without you! You don't know how long Niall will take he's probably wanking in there." Louis said laughing while pulling on Liam's arm hoping Liam would follow him out of the inside of the boat and to the part the sun was shining on.

Liam reluctantly followed Louis and left Niall behind in the bathroom who Liam thought was going to put his sunscreen on after he took his wee. Liam thought wrong because Niall wanted to get out as quickly as possible so the sunscreen was forgotten immediately when Niall finished he didn't even give it a second glance when he passed it on his way out of the tiny bathroom.

Niall went to join the boys and Liam's first instinct was to check to see if the younger boy had applied his own sunscreen. That was exactly what asked when he first saw Niall step out beating Louis and his question which was asking Niall if he was wanking in the boats bathroom.

"Nialler, did you apply the sunscreen while you were in there?" Liam questioned Niall and Niall instantly remembered what he had forgotten. If Niall admitted he didn't do it then Liam would be on his ass and that meant he probably wouldn't be given the option of applying his own sunscreen for a long time and Niall didn't find that fair. Niall knew that he was considered the baby of the band, it was no secret the way the others especially Liam treated him and normally he didn't mind it.

This time though Niall didn't want to jinx his new freedom with his skin by telling Liam he had forgotten right after Liam told him to do it. Niall wanted to prove that Liam wasn't always right because just because he was Irish and pale didn't mean his skin couldn't handle the sun, right? Niall had fallen asleep in the sun and had not gotten burnt so Niall thought his skin couldn't have been that fair or get burnt that easily.

What Niall didn't know was during those many, many times he had drifted off to sleep while he was sun bathing Liam was re applying the sunscreen every about twenty or fifteen minutes so his precious baby skin wouldn't get burnt. Niall still had his baby skin and bits of his baby fat, he had soft hair that was just asking to be ruffled, so there was no question about why Niall was Liam's little brother and he treated him as if he was still young and honestly Niall didn't mind expect on rare things like the sunscreen topic.

"Yup! I did, let's go swimming!" Niall quickly lied before bolting out of Liam's vision so he could jump into the water with Harry following him jumping in right after. Louis wasn't far behind and once Zayn assured Liam that he was okay and was just going to tan, Liam followed soon after.

The boys splashed around for about an hour or two before joining Zayn back on the boat for lunch. Liam noticed when they got out of the water that Niall looked a bit red and in the back of Liam's mind he thought about maybe Niall having a sunburn but Louis and Harry also looked red even if it wasn't as red as Niall so Liam pushed that thought back to where it came from and didn't bring it up. Liam didn't even say anything but silently handed Niall another water and whispered that he should drink it. Niall followed the orders mindlessly and drunk the water but his redness didn't even go the slightest bit down it actually got more vibrant and obvious.

Liam kept the idea of Niall having a sunburn in the back of his head and the possibility became a better chance as the minutes were passing. Niall just grew more red and it looked quite painful though Niall tried to hide the fact that it was hard to move by just being stiff but it didn't work for how observant Liam was, it was actually very obvious to him.

Liam didn't say anything and he knew that Niall wouldn't say something about it for a long time but until he did Liam stayed silent hoping that Niall would admit something soon. It was almost a tradition for Niall to fall asleep in the sun and it was almost traditional for the other guys to watch Liam re apply the sunscreen on him.

When Niall fell asleep and Liam didn't run over to him and lather sunscreen all over his body so he wouldn't get sunburned the three boys immediately knew something was wrong.

"Um..... Liam why aren't you applying sunscreen on Nialler?" Zayn asked looking very confused.

"He told me he could apply his own sunscreen earlier and obviously didn't do it so until he comes to me admitting he was wrong, it's his problem." Liam said looking like he could care less or hoping he pulled off that look because inside he was actually really worried and anxious.

"So does this mean you won't tell me off if pull a prank on him?" Louis hopefully questioned Liam. Liam knew that most of Louis's pranks were harmless and he still told Louis off on them but he decided that he was going to let Louis have his fun as he actually was quite tired and wanted to rest his eyes.

"Sure go ahead, doesn't mean you aren't going to get lectured, mind you." Liam grabbed his Ray Bans out of his small bag he brought only containing his towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses. Liam put the sunglasses on and slide down in his chair hoping to get some much needed rest.

The other three boys discussed on what practical joke they wanted to do Niall, knowing it couldn't be too severe or Liam would get angry. They conversed ideas for a while before deciding on the perfect joke finding it priceless and absolutely hilarious. Harry stood back and allowed Zayn and Louis to take the action on this one as they were normally the pranksters of the group.

Louis grabbed Niall's swim shorts and slowly pulled them down being careful to not wake Niall up. Harry was over in the corner of the boat dying of laughter and Zayn had gotten his phone out to film the prank that was taking place, not that they could really show anyone because it contained a nude Niall but it was for memories.

"If the rest of his body doesn't match his red skin tone right now, then it just wouldn't look right." Louis told the camera while laughing quietly and surprisingly being able to get the shorts all the way down and off without disturbing Niall's slumber.

Louis threw the shorts off to the side and made his way over to Harry while trying to keep laughter down and Zayn followed doing the same thing and trying to contain his laughter. The talked and drank beer for some time but they stayed relatively quiet so they wouldn't wake up the two resting boys. Liam had smartly put on more sunscreen before he drifted off but Niall hadn't been so smart and had gotten even redder during the time period that he was sleeping.

Not only was Niall's whole front brunt.....like his WHOLE front but his back was burnt as well because he had subconsciously turned over in his sleep and his backside was now facing the sun. Liam didn't stay asleep for long it was only for about an hour and half maybe more and when he got up he immediately reached into his bag and re applied the sunscreen before looking around for the other boys.

Liam found the three boys sitting in the one corner of the boat before he saw Niall so his immediate reaction was to ask where Niall was since it was obvious he wasn't sitting drinking pop and beer with the others. Part of Liam hoped that Niall had realized he had a sunburn and was putting aloe on or doing something to treat it while being out of the sun. Though the other part of Liam doubted Niall was doing that.

"Hey guys where is Niall?" Liam asked while turning towards where the three boys were sitting and drinking pop, because they had already drunken their limited three beers.

"Right next to you." Louis snickered trying to keep his laughter inside so Liam didn't suspect anything before he looked Niall. Liam's head right away turned towards the lounge chair next to him that Niall was laid out on, just burning away. After Liam saw that he was still asleep he then noticed that he was lacking cloth to cover his..... lower region. Niall had flipped back around in his sleeping state and was back to facing front up though his back was still almost as red as his front side was.

"Louis! What did you do!?!" Liam questioned loudly as he immediately got up so he could go to Niall's side and check out the redness of the skin.

"What! He would have looked weird if only some of his skin was red!" Louis pointed out laughing, but when he saw Liam's face his laughing stilled immediately.

"Sorry Li." Louis apologized while looking down kind of wishing he would have thought his plan through a bit more.

"It's fine, just re apply your sunscreen while I wake up Niall, I don't need this happening to you guys too and Harry you already look a little red so maybe you should stay in the shade for now, yeah?" Liam went into full daddy direction mode, and made sure to keep his voice calm because he knew when he had anger in his voice Harry got scared and they were less likely to listen. That couldn't happen right now, he needed Harry to listen because he already looked red in the face and Liam didn't want it getting worse.

"Niall, darling, wake up." Liam said as sweetly as possible but he decided he wasn't going to say anything until Niall did.

"Whaaa? Liam what are you doing?" Niall said groggily as he tried to move but immediately cringed at how painful moving his body was. Niall then noticed the unsettling breeze that was on his crotch area and bolted up disregarding the pain so he could cover his crotch with his hands.

"Where did my swim shorts go!?!" Niall looked around the boat until he saw them almost across the boat on the other side.

"Liiiiaaaammmm! Please go get my shorts!" Niall whined reaching towards them as if he could reach them from where he was sitting.

"I'm going, I'm going." Liam went over and grabbed Niall's swim trunks and handed them to Niall when he got back to the chair.

"Thank you Li." Niall tried to put on the shorts without hissing but didn't succeed.

"Anything wrong dear?" Liam asked though he was pretty sure Niall knew that he knew Niall had gotten sunburned as it was quite obvious Liam just hadn't said anything.

"Okay you win, I got sunburned." Niall pouted with his bottom sticking out.

"Obviously dear, now come on let's get you cooled down." Liam said while he slowly pulled Niall up from his seat and guided him towards the bathroom of the boat. The bathroom wasn't necessarily tiny, but it just big enough to fit a bathtub, toilet, sink, Liam, and Niall.

"Come on love, let's get your clothes off." Liam said noticing that not only had Niall put on his shorts but he grabbed a shirt too and put that over his sunburn.

"You mean my shirt?" Niall pulled his shirt over his head though it hurt badly to move his redden arms.

"Honey, you probably had your swim shorts off for at least an hour and a half maybe even longer, you are burnt down there too." Liam said while tugging on Niall's hand to pull Niall closer so he could inspect the burn that was on Niall's upper half. Liam decided it wasn't terribly bad because it could be much worse and it could fixed with aloe so that was a good sign.

"So you have to rub aloe down there! Why can't I do it?" Niall whined hoping to get out of this procedure Liam was set on doing.

"Niall, do you think you are in a good position to ask that? I'm rubbing it in and that's final now please pull down your shorts and sit on the tub or toilet your choice." Liam said sternly but then he gently guided Niall to the tub so he could sit down and then pull off his shorts.

Niall reluctantly followed Liam's guiding hand and quickly pulled down his shorts as he sat down on the porcelain bathtub. Niall's hands immediately found their way to his crotch so he could cover it up though it hurt also and he was pretty sure it got a little sunburned at the least.

"Okay I'm going to start on your back." Liam didn't wait for an answer and grabbed the aloe and squirted out a generous amount before rubbing the soothing cream into Niall's burnt back. Niall flinched at the sudden coldness of the cream but, it immediately made his back feel a hundred times better and he soon was leaning into the touch. Liam worked his way around and got Niall's back, shoulders, chest, and arms without Niall having to move their position.

Ni, I'm going to move to your legs could you lift them up?" Liam waited for Niall to move his hands so he wouldn't be in an uncomfortable position but that didn't happen and Niall just lifted them up for Liam to rub the cooling cream onto them. Liam didn't comment but he now knew he needed to get Niall's bum, lower back, and inner thighs and his man parts.

"Nialler, I'm going to need you to either turn around or un-cup your hands." Liam said and Niall didn't answer but got redder in the face and just turned around still cupping his gentiles so they weren't hanging. Liam wanted to make the rubbing as fast but as affective as possible because Liam knew that Niall was beyond embarrassed and could settle for humiliated right now. Though he did bring this on himself, he was the one who forgot sunscreen and that's what Liam kept telling himself as he quickly put the aloe on but made sure to not miss any spots.

"Okay, Ni I'm done doing your bum, you can turn back around." Liam said carefully and quietly not wanting to speak that much knowing it would just embarrass Niall further.

"Okay, great we're done! Thank you Li, let's go to the other guys." Niall sat up quickly and reached for his shorts hoping Liam would just leave it, but he knew it was a shot in the dark.

"Did you really think that would work?" Liam amusedly asked while chuckling at Niall's optimism.

"No." Niall sat back down and kept his hand where they were as he didn't move them even when he stood up.

"Nialler, please move your hands." Liam said and when Niall didn't make an effort to move Liam slowly reached down to lift his hands up and Niall didn't stop him. Liam put on all the cooling cream as fast as he could avoiding Niall's man parts like a plague. Liam decided after he was done with Niall's thighs and upper legs that he would let Niall do the parts that were higher than that.

"I'm going to put this in your bag so you can do any parts I missed." Liam said while pulling Niall into a hug and walking out of the bathroom after Niall put his shorts and shirt back on. They walked into the other room where the three other boys were and where the bags were located.

"I'm sorry Ni, didn't mean to cause any harm." Louis apologized as he reached out for a hug from Niall and Niall went to hug him back and was pulled onto Louis's lap where Louis nuzzled his nose into Niall's soft blonde hair.

"It's okay Lou." Niall leaned into the touch as Louis lifted his face from Niall's hair and started soothingly running his fingers through it.

"Hey look at the bright side since I made you get sunburn on your dick, you can use the aloe as lube when you do your wanking!" Louis said excitedly while laughing as it just made Niall turned a brighter shade of red.

I'm not going to be wanking for some time my dick hurts right now." Niall laughed as he pushed up against Louis's hand encouraging him to continue.

"I'm sorry I deprived you of your wanking Nialler." Louis spoke while laughing as well.

"Louis!" Liam shouted as he just shook his head and walked over to where Zayn was sitting with Harry and jumped into Zayn's lap. Zayn was the only person that Liam cuddled with and allowed them to be the big spoon with everyone else he was normally the one cuddling them not getting cuddled but that was different with Zayn.

The boys rested for a little while as Niall let the aloe settle into his skin before Liam agreed on letting Niall go back outside after Louis and Harry pleaded and Niall allowed Liam to put his sunscreen on. The boys stayed in the sea for almost the whole day and sat on the deck of the boat watching the sunset. Liam sat down on the wood flooring and Louis and Niall sat on either side of him whereas Zayn and Harry squeezed into a beach chair

Niall and Louis were cuddled into Liam, Liam had his arms around Niall and was cuddling him close as he knew he was more like a big brother figure to Niall. Louis just had his head resting on Liam's shoulder. As to Louis Liam was a brother figure who he knew would always be there for him. That was one thought all the boys had in common, they all knew Liam would be there for them when needed and that whenever they called for him he would always come and having that thought was a good feeling that they hoped would stay.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments telling me what you think! Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
